transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy John
Profile "Anything is possible if you put your mind to it." Timothy John, also known as Turnover to some of the Autobots, is a red-headed, wiz-kid. He has a great extensive knowledge of Cybertronian technology, robotics, engineering, and science. Though he is human, he can sometimes be very crude and unsympathetic to some things in the world. He doesn't fully grasp some other things and life for him is a learning experience. So he is always learning how to deal, cope, and move on with the environment around him while trying to also improve it to make it better. History Timothy John was originally known as Turnover, before the Azrealians came and decided to have some fun with the Cybertronians on Earth, then used his cybertronian body as the example to what would happen to the others if they did not cooperate. Since then, Turnover has stayed in human form(By choice, or by not is hard to say), and though his body is human by all stand-points, his mind is still very much Cybertronian. He still sees Perceptor as his creator and he still has great respect for the Autobots. Tim probably is one of the few, outside of a few exceptions, who is of both Cybertronian and Human in some aspect. The closest he is aware of to his situation is the human by the name of Sam. Recent Events Timothy John recently created a exo-suit which he called 'Anubis'. Designed to look a bit like the egyptian god. Tim has been parading in this suit with its combo technology in pursuit to not only try and help matters with the war, but in away, try to make amends with his Cybertronian side. Due to Anubis interaction with things, this has placed this suit in great question. Most ask, what side is Anubis On? Is he on the side of good, or on the side of evil? Is he with the EDC, Autobots, or some Rogue unit. These are all questions that many ask when they see Anubis and perhaps yet to be answered. Notes *Timothy John was once known as Turnover within the Autobots. *Turnover was created by Perceptor, this means as a human, that is his father(or is it mother?) *Timothy still responds to Turnover. *Timothy is very close to Jayson Redfield, however it is unknown of his true feelings. *Timothy has a hard time relating to humans. His mind still works like a CPU, so emotions tend to confuse at times. *It is believed that though Timothy John has taken being human with good stride, he still misses his robotic form. *Timothy John is non-existent when it comes to legal forms. He is a ghost in the system and was never born. This means he can work above the law or under it, without any real trouble. After all, how can you stop someone who doesn't exist? *Timothy still holds onto his moral values set by Perceptor, so he follows the Autobot's beliefs. *Timothy John was adopted by Andi Lassiter and sees her as a mother figure. *Timothy has been suspected to be Anubis, but yet has been down right proven to be(Or has it?). Anubis Unit The Anubis Unit exo is about the size of a mini-bot or a bit taller. However, unlike many EDC exos, the way that this EXO unit is controlled by nerve responses. The Pilot stands in the center of the suit with his whole body attached to some part of the suit. This allows the pilot quick reflex control and the ability to feel his environment around him. Down side to the however is that whatever damage is done to the suit, also effects the pilot, because far as the mind is concerned, that damage did physically happen to the body. The problem with this can go as far as death, for if the Exo suit is destroyed before the pilot can disengage from the systems, the pilot too can be destroyed with the suit. Anubis' weapons consist of electricity which are held in energy cells within the suit. He conducts this energy from the center of his hands which can surround his whole hand, and if enough power was placed(In theory), could create the whole body to become an electrical field. However this has yet to be tested and Timothy is not willing to push the systems to that extreme. Anubis is also able to fly. Constructed with the same systems that Timothy discovered when he made Bit, Anubis' flight is not down with thrusters, but with a form of magnetism, like that of the Anti-grav systems that Decepticons use. This charges the natural particles of the earth into form of lift. The Downside of this use however is that it doesn't allow for very high altitude flight and this is something that Timothy is also working on. Logs Players Created and Played by Raptor/Lynx